This invention concerns apparatus for preventing unauthorized entrance of a person into a building, and more particularly concerns a barrier apparatus of adjustable dimensions which may be removably inserted into the framework of an open window of a building to prevent passage of a person through said open window.
In residential and industrial buildings, windows capable of opening and closing and having transparent panels serve to permit entrance of sunlight and passage of air, and function as emergency exits in case of fire. However, when the window is open, the security of the building is threatened because of the relative ease with which an intruder may enter through said open window.
Various devices have been disclosed for thwarting unauthorized entrance through an open window while still retaining most of the functionality of the window. Such devices, however, have not heretofore been entirely successful. For complete effectiveness, the barrier device should be capable of easy installation into and rapid removal from variously sized window casements while being non-removable by would-be intruders. The device should preferably be adjustable to fit windows of various sizes without need for modifying the window or casement. The barrier should furthermore provide minimal occlusion of the area it occupies while having sufficient strength to resist forceful breakage.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to enable a slideably positionable window to be opened to permit passage of air while preventing entrance of an intruder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a barrier apparatus of adjustable size capable of facile insertion into the rectangular space of the casement of an opened, slideably positionable window, without necessitating structural modification of said casement or window.
It is a further object of this invention to provide barrier apparatus as in the foregoing object which can be easily removed by the user but not removable by a would-be intruder.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a barrier apparatus of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.